Triple Choices (comic series)
Triple Choices is an ongoing comic written and illustrated by author Minori McKinney. It features most of the same characters from PERSONALITY HIKITSUGU!! and all of them from The C.U.T.E. adventures of the Triple Ms. The comic began on January 25, 2019. Updates are bi-weekly on Saturdays at 9 PM EST/6 PM PST to Tapas. Though, the comic is updated on other sites. On March 23, 2019, there was an announcement posted to every site, stating that Triple Choices was being completely rewritten and will stay on hiatus until then. Minori does not have a set date for the comic to return, though they stated that it may be the case in April. The comic is updated on Tapas, Deviantart, Comicfury, Smackjeeves, pixiv, and Webtoon as of 1/25/19. The comic has a Twitter. The comic has a Patreon. The comic has a discord server which anyone can join. PLOT Marcie, Minori, and Marcus are all trying to keep it together in their new relationship with their boyfriend, Jason. Marcie is especially under a lot of stress just considering the situations she has at hand- holding her relationship, the other personalities, and herself together. But will she be able to balance everything out or will it be a major issue in the future? Characters These characters have been confirmed as of January 25, 2019. See: [[Marcie (Triple M's)|Marcie '''(Triple M's)]]' '[[Minori (Triple M's)|Minori (Triple M's)]]' 'Marcus (Triple M's)' ??? - Mystery character [[The body of Marcella McKinney (Triple M's)|'The body of Marcella McKinney (Triple M's)]] [[James Delo-Sousa|'''James Delo-Sousa]] [[Michelle Perle|'Michelle Perle']] [[The body's parents (Minori's parents)|'The body's parents (Minori's parents)']] [[Ashley Newell|'Aurora']] Jason [[Oreo (cat)|'Oreo (cat)']] [[Nightpelt (cat)|'Nightpelt (cat)']] [[Zilly (cat)|'Zilly (cat)']] CHAPTERS (See links below) TRIPLE CHOICES Chapter 1 - Closed doors Chapter 2- TBD Chapter 3- TBD Chapter 4- TBD Chapter 5- TBD TRIVIA * Minori has stated in the 12/28/18 livestream that this story is more on the "serious end" while The C.U.T.E. adventures of the Triple Ms is more on the "playful end". * Minori has stated that if there is a sequel to this story, it will be called "Triple Regrets" and it will be focused around Minori or Marcus, depending on who the favorite is of the two. Minori says it would be fun to create a poll to determine this along with a live poll count. * The story was originally only going to be about James and Michelle's relationship with Minori, but Minori changed it due to false information as well as discomfort from some fans. * The comic was supposed to be released on January 5th, but was pushed back almost 3 weeks due to minor personal and internet issues. * The first page was accidentally posted behind its scheduled time on Tapas. Minori was not aware of this for four days. But, when they checked Tapas, it was clear to see. Minori issued an apology to their Tapas readers, stating "I am so sorry. I did not know the page was accidentally released behind schedule. I could have sworn the date I entered was the 19th, but must not have checked twice." The apology was deleted post-release of the comic.